Mobile buildings, such as manufactured or “mobile homes,” classrooms, offices, storage containers, etc., can be moved from one location to another. Often, transport of mobile buildings occurs on public highways over distances of several hundred miles. Government regulations may apply to the transport of mobile buildings. In the United States, for example, federal regulations govern manufactured home transport to ensure safety during transport. However, these safety regulations permit use of tires that are typically only designed for a one-way trip such as bias ply tires. These tires may occasionally be reused if certain tread limitations and conditions are met. Similarly, brakes, axles, and wheel bearings for mobile building transport may also be designed for minimal service life. For example, many brakes are electrically operated and are barely adequate, if at all, for the intended use. Thus, after only one use, many tires, brakes, and wheel bearings are replaced or refurbished. The constant need for replacement or repair can result in significant expense over time. Additionally, many of the tire, brake, and axle designs currently in use for manufactured home transport were originally designed decades ago. Although, at the time, the designs satisfied federal safety regulations, in more recent years, the size and especially weight of manufactured homes has increased, rendering many tires, brakes, and axles currently in use unsafe and/or insufficient relative to the safety regulations. Far worse than violating the safety regulations, the old designs are frequently dangerous. For instance, many axles are bent or supports fail while transporting a modern manufactured home on just a one-way trip to the home's destination.
In addition to having many of the aforementioned aspects typical of the old designs, the mobile building carrier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,280 to Lindsay is configured such that a mobile building sits on top of a longitudinal frame of the carrier. This configuration results in a high center of gravity for the mobile building, which can lead to instability of the mobile building and the carrier during transit. These and other deficiencies in mobile building transport systems remain.